Secret of the Pegasi
Secret of the Pegasi is a fanfiction written by C. Theron Vulpin and can be found on Equestria Daily and Fanfiction.net. It is a random fic that is primarily intended to poke fun at the many stories that revolve around Rainbow Dash suffering a fractured wing.__TOC__ Style Secret is written in a past-tense, third person perspective and deliberately skips over large periods of time and certain events, which are left up to the reader's imagination to fill in. Summary In the middle of what is probably the largest scheduled display of her aerial skill, Rainbow Dash collides with a flying duck, throwing off her timing and forcing her to skip several tricks. Later, as she attempts to pull off a Sonic Rainboom, the duck returns with a flock of friends and a random goose and attack the pegasus, causing her to rebound out of the mach cone and crash rather spectacularly in the park. Fluttershy quickly arrives and, after looking over the battered and bruised Rainbow, discovers that the pegasus's right wing is broken in multiple places and has suffered irreparable nerve damage. After venting her rather mild frustration at the discovery, Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy to loan her a wing so she can go home and get a replacement wing. Fluttershy is reluctant to do so, since the pair are outside and in plain view of anypony who might happen by, but Dash quickly talks her into it. Once Dash's broken wing is removed and Fluttershy's put in its place, Rainbow flies to her house while Fluttershy hides in a bush to wait for her return. When Rainbow Dash returns to the park, she is ambushed by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle, who tie her up and take her to the library where Rarity is keeping an eye on the one-winged Fluttershy. The non-winged ponies try to interrogate the pegasi, but their captives remain tight-lipped even in the face of Rarity's whining voice. The interrogation is interrupted when a large flock of birds break into the library and harass the earth-bound ponies while Rainbow and Fluttershy sneak away. Later, Fluttershy arrives at Rainbow's house to drop off her collection of worn-out wings, which she keeps for sentimental value. As they take the wings inside, Princess Celestia arrives with a letter from Twilight detailing the earlier questioning. Upset at the pair for unwittingly revealing the "Secret of Wings," the alicorn charges Rainbow and Fluttershy with the task of erasing their friends's memories before they can spread the news. After pondering how to administer the amnesia drugs, Rainbow Dash pulls out her stock of alcoholic drinks and calls for a party at Fluttershy's. The next morning, everypony has a massive hang-over and blanks in their memories. Fluttershy and Rainbow are ready to breathe a sigh of relief until they realize that Dash's wings are missing from her sides and are now on Pinkie Pie. Sequel A sequel titled The Loose End was written in response to reader speculations about unicorns having removable horns and C. Theron Vulpin's realization that he had neglected to account for Spike knowing the Secret of Wings due to his role as Twilight's scribe and message delivery system. Starting from the tag-line "Sometimes it pays to be taken for granted," the sequel starts immediately after the first story when the hung-over and memory-wiped Twilight staggers into the library, brushes of Spike's rising confusion regarding the previous day's events, and then accidentally lets slip a hint that her horn can come off. From there the story turns into a confession and speculation session where the Mane 6 confide their breed's secrets to one another and start planning what to do with them. External link *Equestria Daily post Category:Fan fiction